Rise of The Junior Guardians
by PenguinPower1101
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if something happened to the guardians? who would keep the belief alive while our heroes were out of action? well join princess Josie of arendelle as she, her brother Jamie, their cousins Kirsty and Cassie, and their friends Katherine and Baby tooth as they become the Junior Guardians and thwart pitch s evil plans. Jelsa, Sweet-tooth, Kristanna


**Disclaimer; rise of the guardians belongs to dreamworks, frozen belongs to disney, i don't own them, trust me, if i did, we would have jelsa movies by now.**

Chapter one – Guardians Gathering at the pole

"Yahoo!" Josie Frost laughed as she flew across the Arctic Circle in hot purist of her dad; she had blue-green eyes, pale skin and hair the color of freshly fallen snow.

"Can`t catch me kiddo!" Josie`s dad, Jack Frost called behind him as they neared the door of the North Pole and the Headquarters of The Guardians of Childhood. Both Josie`s parents were guardians; Jack was the Guardian of Fun and Josie`s Mother was the Guardian of Love. Josie simply adored flying, she loved the feeling of seeing the whole world below her. The duo had just flown in from the town of Burgress Pennsylvania, Jack`s former residence and home of his first believer, Jamie Bennett. Jamie was now an adult and an accomplished children`s book writer. He also had a daughter of his own, Jacqueline Olivia Fiona Bennett (named after Jamie`s favorite winter spirit) Jamie`s Little sister Sophie was the Illustrator for her brother`s books, Sophie's own daughter, Emily-Ann Bennett helped out, she was younger than Jacqueline by about 6-7 years, the same age gap between Jamie and Sophie.

The two winter spirits bolted through the thick oak doors of the North Pole, whizzing through a crowd of busy yetis and skittish elves. Two female figures were heading up a staircase when the father and daughter tag-team overtook them in a blur of midnight blue, brown and white, finally landing beside the massive globe.

"Jack, Josie, do you really think you two should be flying so fast?" asked Elsa The Snow Queen; Jack`s wife and Josie`s overprotective mother, "you nearly knocked Anna and I off the staircase!" she chastised her husband and daughter; Arendelle young monarch was wearing her favorite teal colored gown (yeah the one with the slit) with powder blue sleeves and matching translucent cape.

"Sorry mama" Josie apologized genuinely, fiddling with the strings on her hoodie-type dress.

"Yeah sorry `Bout that snowflake," Jack agreed, using his pet name for the queen, "say has the Easter Kangaroo arrived yet?" he enquired with a mischievous glint in his sapphire blue eyes.

"Jack, you shouldn't call bunny that, you know he hates it," Anna scolded, appearing next to her older sister.

"Says the girl who calls the spirit I've come to think of as my own twin 'Glow-Ball'!" the guardian of fun retorted.

"Oh Yeah Popsicle breath!" the red haired princess glared at her brother in law.

"Carrot top!" Jack gave the girl an _icy_ stare that even made Elsa shiver

"Overgrown ice cube!" The Guardian of Faith fumed.

With that comment, Jack lost all control of his voice box, "WELL AT LEAST FOR ME, THAT`S NOT LITERAL!" he shouted.

Elsa Gasped in shock, Josie hid behind her mother`s icy blue cape and Anna felt her blood boil; "excuse me Mr. Frozen TV Dinners, I could have easily gotten to Kristoff, received my true love`s kiss and let Elsa be killed but no! I sacrificed myself so she could live!"

"You`re not the only one who saved their sister`s life you know! When you came back to Life, at least you remembered everything and weren't completely and utterly alone for three stinking centuries!" The Guardian of Fun gushed.

"Vhat is going on in here?" a thick Russian accent enquired.

"Grandpa North!" Josie exclaimed and flew up onto the balcony in order to give the old guardian a hug. Being like Jack`s father figure, North was the only grandfather Josie and her little brother Jamie (well Jamie Bennett named his daughter after Jack so why can`t that work both ways?) had. Anna`s two children, Kirsty and Cassie however, had north and all the relatives on Kristoff`s side of the family otherwise known as the trolls.

"Hello my little Snegurochka," North enveloped the ten-year-old girl in his arms. "Vhat have you been up to lately?" he asked.

"Is that before or after you squished her?" Jack called up from the floor below, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Both former Cossack and tiny winter sprit child ignored him.

"Oh I've been great! Daddy took me to his lake in burgress and we went to visit Jamie and Sophie and we had a snowball fight in the backyard and daddy told me how you all went riding on those sleds on Easter and it was all so amazing!" the girl babbled. Jack had no clue how North understood it all, but then again, the inventor had known tooth for a few centuries.

North smiled, an idea forming in his head, Josie was really keen on guardian history; she even wanted to go to the village of Santoff clausen. The Guardian of wonder thought that it was high time his adoptive granddaughter got her wish.

"Josie, how about after meeting, I'll see if your mama and daddy vill let you stay here tonight and tomorrow ve go somewhere very special, just you, Katherine and me?" North whispered his secret plan to the girl

"That sounds great" Josie whispered in reply before standing on tippy toes and kissing the older guardian on the cheek.

North soon arrived in the guardians meeting room and walked over to the globe of belief where Elsa was desperately trying to prevent her sister and husband from ripping each other`s throats out, "Vhat is going on over here?" he asked.

"Anna started it!" Jack pointed at his sister-in-law accusingly.

"No north, Jack started it!" the princess contradicted.

"No you started it!" The guardian of fun turned to face the girl.

"No you" Anna glared.

"You did" Jack retorted

"You did" Anna contradicted

"You did" Jack argued

"You did" Anna debated

"Enough!" North yelled. Both jack and Anna were immediately quiet.

"Elsa, who started it?" the former Cossack enquired.

"Well I say they both started it," the snow queen shrugged.

"Now vhy doesn't that surprise me?" north suppressed a chuckle, "but, are you going to apologize to each other?" he asked.

Both the princess and the winter spirit looked at the floor; "I'm sorry I called you Popsicle breath jack," Anna glanced up, her teal-green eyes meeting the winter teen`s blue.

"That`s okay twinkle toes," Jack smiled, using the nickname he gave to Anna from a distance when she was a child, "I'm sorry that I thought that I was the only one who sacrificed myself for my sister."

After the apologies, the fluttering of wings echoed through the workshop, "aunty tooth!" Josie exclaimed, running to hug the guardian of memories.

"Hi Josie!" Tooth smiled at the girl, "been taking care of those teeth?" she enquired.

"Sure have," Josie nodded.

"Well open up and let me check," the hummingbird fairy beckoned.

Josie opened her mouth as wide as she could, showing off a bunch of pearly white teeth. Tooth examined them closely; "sparkling like freshly fallen snow, great job Josie," the guardian of memories praised, "what about you jack?"

"What?" the winter teen asked.

"Your teeth jack, open up and let me check them," tooth instructed.

Jack felt a deep sense of dread as he approached his fellow guardian, he`d eaten a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and drunk a chocolate milkshake for a snack at Jamie`s place that morning and knew if the fairy found any trace of it on his teeth… he`d be in big trouble. Still he stood in front of tooth and opened his mouth.

"Jack" the hummingbird fairy gasped "your molars are covered in peanut butter and grape jelly and your lateral incisors have chocolate milk stains on them," she analyzed.

"Actually it was a chocolate _milkshake_ ," the guardian of fun corrected.

"That`s even worse!" tooth exclaimed, "do know how much sugar is in a chocolate milkshake? That can't be good for your teeth jack," she scolded.

"But tooth I…" jack stammered.

"No buts jack, go brush your teeth now!" tooth ordered, "baby tooth will go with you and make sure you use the correct amount of toothpaste and floss thoroughly afterwards," she informed. The mini fairy hovering above tooth`s left shoulder saluted.

"fine," Jack sighed and sulkily walked to the bathroom, tooth`s tiny second in command shepherding him all the way.

 **A/N:) well thats it, chapter one, please review if you'd like me to continue, i`m writing this for july 2015`s camp nanowrimo session, my username on there is penguinpower1203 in case anyone is interested or any of my current cabin mates are on here.**


End file.
